My Mission Is Protect You
by SSNHlover2001
Summary: Sasuke seorang agen FBI yang diberi misi untuk menjaga gadis yang ayahnya seorang manta Agen FBI bersama Partnernya, Naruto. Usaha apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua untuk melindungi Sakura dari Akatsuki yang ingin mengambil kalung yang ternyata adalah Micro Chip yang disimpan FBI? (gak bisa bikin Summary, cekidot ajalah)
1. Chapter 1 : Me, and The neckless

My Mission Is Protect You.

Pair : Sasuke U x Sakura H, Naruto U X Hinata H, and other pair.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Disclaimer : NARUTO belong Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : DLDR! EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, cerita

Ngawur, boring. Mau gak dibaca juga gak papa.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

Chapter 1 : Me, and The neckless .

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Mansion Haruno, setelah kemarin Konoha di landa hujan yang lebat. Kini suasana di luar jauh lebih hangat pertanda di mulainya musim semi. Mari kita intip pemeran utama kita(?).

Kamar bercat Pink Peach, dan nuansa warna cherry blossom yang khas menambah kesan pada orang yang memasuki kamar ini. Haruno Sakura, Putri keluarga Haruno yang masih bergelung dengan selimut, serta menggeliat pelan, karena cahaya yang memasuki kamarnya membuat matanya membuka perlahan lahan. " Huft.. sudah pagi." gumamnya disertai dengusan nampak masih melindur. " Hoamm.. ugh kepalaku pusing.." " Untung hari ini minggu setidaknya aku tak perlu bangun pagi." Tok tok tok, suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar " Masuk!" seru Sakura, " Anu nona Sakura di panggil oleh Tuan untuk sarapan bersama," ucap Nana, salah satu maid di rumah ini. " Hn.. baiklah aku akan ke bawah."

"Ohayou.." " Ohayou Sakura," di meja makan yang terletak dekat dapur ini, sudah ada Haruno Gaara (kakak Sakura disini ), Tuan Haruno, Dan tentu saja Nyonya Haruno. " Ohayou imoutoku, tumben bangun pagi biasanya juga kayak kelelawar kalo minggu," ledek Gaara jahil pada adiknya ini. " Ugh.. urus saja urusanmu sendiri nii- san," balas Sakura sambil menarik kursi yang ada di hadapan Gaara, di sebelah ibunya. " Sakura," panggil kepala keluarga ini, " Hai'i Tousan?" Tanya Sakura "Ada yang mau ku berikan padamu." Seru Jiraiya serius. " ini," sambungnya, "Ini.. kalung?" heran Sakura, tidak biasanya ayahnya memberikan kalung apalagi seindah ini " Itu harus kau simpan sebaik baiknya, jangan pernah berikan pada orang lain termasuk teman temanmu sendiri," jelas Kepala Keluarga itu. " Oh iya.. jika terjadi sesuatu.. kau harus selalu menjaganya Gaara!" kali ini Jiraiya berbicara pada putra sulungnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Gaara heran, " Suatu saat kalian akan mengerti oke.. kita bicarakan ini nanti, sekarang ayo makan." Pekik Tsunade.

Acara sarapan pagi ini dilewati dengan canda tawa serta kejahilan Gaara pada Sakura, saat ini Sakura sedang memandangi atap kamarnya sambil memperhatikan kalung yang diberikan Jiraiya tadi pagi. Kalung perak dengan dengan bandul berbentuk hati dan bunga sakura yang saling menyatu, dihiasi dengan permata kecil dibagian tengahnya. Indah, satu kata itu yang mendefinisikan kalung ini. " Hmm.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ayah tiba tiba memberiku kalung? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku.. huft aneh." Gumam Sakura heran, sambil memasang kalung tersebut.

Di dalam sebuah mobil di depan gerbang pintu Keluarga Haruno, tampak seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang tajam, rambut Ravenna yang hitam membuatnya nampak kelam, sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui smartphonenya. " Aku akan menjaganya tenang saja, " ucapnya santai. " Kau yakin? Awasi dia terus, jangan sampai ada yang mengambil kalung itu, kau akan tau apa yang terjadi jika mereka mendapatkannya," suara berat itu terdengar samar. " Serahkan padaku, kau cukup menikmati pertunjukannya." Ucap pemuda itu setelah mematikan telepon dengan seringai angkuhnya. " Haruno Sakura ya.. Cukup menarik.." gumamnya sambil memandang foto seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum.

Terdapat beberapa barang miliknya di dashboard mobil itu. Ada kamera SLR dan sejumlah senjata seperti pistol berukir. Di sebelahnya ada nametag dengan symbol FBI, Uchiha Sasuke. Nama pemuda itu, tunggu apa pemuda ini seorang agen rahasia?

0000000000000000

Hari Senin, hari yang paling membosankan bagi Sakura. Bagaimana tidak bosan? Sensei yang mengajar mata pelajaran biologi- Kakashi sensei- tidak hadir hari ini. Well, guru itu memang jarang masuk, sekali masuk selalu telat dengan alasan_ tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan, _jadi jangan heran melihat mata kuliah hari ini kosong.

Sebenarnya, Sakura hari ini tidak ingin datang ke kampusnya, hanya saja ayahnya memaksa dia untuk kuliah. Lihat, keadaan kelas begitu kacau. Ada Ino dan Sai yang sedang bermesraan. Lee dan Kiba yang sedang bermain kartu, dan beberapa lainnya berteriak tak jelas. Hanya dia dan Hinata saja yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan.

" Heh, forehead! Melamun saja." Ino menghampiri sahabat pink nya itu. " Tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat. Membosankan!" seru Sakura sambil mendengus." Ck, kau terdengar seperti Shikamaru, Sakura." Ucap Ino meledek. " Sudah, aku mau keluar. Aku titip absen oke." Sakura meninggalkan kelas setelah memasukkan barang barangnya ke dalam tas.

" Huft, aku bosan!" ucap Sakura entah pada siapa. " Apa sebaiknya aku mengajak Hinata dan Ino? Bagaimana dengan Mall, sudah lama aku tak berbelanja. Baiklah, akan kucoba." Gumamnya. Sakura membuka tas lalu mengambil smarthphonenya. Dengan segara dia menelpon Ino untuk mengajaknya ke Mall bersama. Mungkin dengan Hinata.

Tuuut.. tuuut.. klik ," Oi.. ada apa Forehead?" sapa Ino diseberang sana. " Ah.. Ino, kau sedang bersama Hinata kan?" balas Sakura cepat. " Ya, dia di sampingku. Ada apa? Kau kemana? Mentang mentang Kaka- Sensei tidak masuk, kau bolos ya!" ucap Ino meledek. " Bukan begitu Pig, ah sudahlah.. kau mau ke mall tidak. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli, aku bosan. Aja Hinata oke!" seru Sakura. " um.. boleh juga idemu forehead, baiklah tunggu aku dan Hinata di café biasa, oke. Jaa ne!" klik sambungan di putuskan oleh Ino. " huft.. Ino Pig!" karena tidak melihat jalan, Sakura tak tahu ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya, dan akibatnya…

Brukk. "Aw.. sakit." Ucap Sakura sambil memegang lututnya yang luka. ada yang menabraknya dari di depan, membuat dia dan orang yang menabraknya jatuh bersama. " Maaf aku buru buru! Kau tidak apa apa?" ucap orang yang ternyata pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Deg deg deg, jantung Sakura seperti habis lari marathon, pemuda didepannya ini begitu tampan. Mata onyx seolah mampu menusuk siapapun yang melihatnya, rambut helai raven dengan tatanan rambut yang khas, tinggi, rahang yang tegas dan tirus terkesan dewasa, serta kulit yang putih bersih. Ya ampun siapa yang tak tergoda dengan pemandangan ini!

" Hey, kau tak apa apa kan." Panggilnya, membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata. " Um.. ak..aku tak apa apa. Ini salahku karena melamun." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke tangan pemuda itu, dengan wajah merona tentunya, mencoba tersenyum. " Heh, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan, ayo cepat!" panggil pemuda berambut blonde di belokan koridor kampus. "Hn.. aku akan kesana," balas pemuda itu. "Maaf Nona aku sedang buru buru." Kini tatapannya beralih pada Sakura, lalu pergi dengan berlari lari kecil. Sakura membeku. ' apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Kyaaa aku jatuh cinta!' ucap inner Sakura. Dan Sakura kembali kerumahnya sambil berteriak tak jelas.

" gimana Teme? Bertemu langsung dengan target, eh?" ucap pemuda blonde tadi, dari name tagnya terdapat tulisan ' Uzumaki Naruto'. " Hn, biasa saja.." ucap Sasuke- pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Teme tadi. " hosh! Ini baru permulaan, kita akan memulai misi kita besok teme." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat berapi api. " Hnn.." Sasuke menyeringai. ' sepertinya misi kali ini akan lebih menarik.'

TBC

A/N : oke sekedar basa basi, ini fic multichap pertamaku. Mungkin idenya pasaran, tapi ini murni karyaku sendiri. Dan sekali lagi mohon reviewnya ya. Aku juga minta pendapat buat keep or delete oke. Aku mau langsung publish 2 chap sekaligus. jadi mohon bantuannya oke.. #pelukcium. Oh ya maaf buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, karena aku belum bisa balas review kalian :'(. Soalnya aku publish ff ini di warnet. Jadi, ya begitulah. Maaf kan ! makasih yang udah review, review kalian berarti banget buat aku.

Gita. SSNHlover2001.


	2. Chapter 2 : New Student?

My Mission Is Protect You.

Pair : Sasuke U x Sakura H, Naruto U X Hinata H, and other pair.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Disclaimer : NARUTO © belong Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, DLDR! EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, cerita

Ngawur, boring. Mau gak dibaca juga gak papa.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

Chapter 2 : New Student?

Sakura tak henti hentinya memikirkan pemuda yang menabraknya tadi. Ingin rasanya menanyakan siapa nama pemuda tadi, tapi kelihatannya dia seperti mahasiswa baru. Sakura tak pernah melihat pemuda itu di fakultas manapun. Sakura yang mengambil fakultas dalam bidang social ini ( #plakk, kagak tahu nama fakultasnya), tak pernah melihat pemuda itu. Baru kali ini saja dia melihatnya. ' apa dia akan sekelas denganku? Ah.. tidak mungkin.' Inner nya mengira.

Tak terasa, perjalanan ke café favoritnya dengan Ino terasa begitu cepat. Di meja dekat jendela, sebelah kanan ujung. Dia melihat Ino dan Hinata, kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu. " Hai Pig, Hinata." Sapa Sakura. " kau mengagetkanku baka! Kemana saja kau, kami menunggumu sejak sejam yang lalu. Kau yang membuat janji, kau yang telat!" seru Ino menggebu gebu. Bagaimana tidak, dia dan Hinata sudah menunggu Sakura dari sejam yang lalu, tapi mahluk pink ini baru dating jam segini. " hehehehe, maaf aku tadi habis bertemu seorang pangeran." Seru Sakura sambil tersenyum gila.

Suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai di café ini, sangat membuatnya nyaman. Alunan lagu Taylor swift –Everthing Has Changed –yang menggema di café ini pun menambah kesan santai pada café ini. " pangeran? Kau tidak sedang demamkan Pig?" Tanya Ino. " hm.. ap.. apa maksudmu Sakura-chan?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya. " hehehheh, bercanda. Tadi aku bertemu seorang laki laki. Tapi, aku tak tahu siapa dia, mungkin mahasiswa baru." " Uhm.. kau jatuh cinta Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata yang dibalas gelengan dari Sakura. " tidak.. aku hanya tertarik, hehehehe." Ucap Sakura nyengir, kau bercanda bung! Tertarik apanya, eh? " ah.. sudah ayo pesan makanan, sudah mulai sore nih!" pekik Ino heboh.

Sore ini dilalui Sakura dengan berbelanja bersama Ino dan Hinata. Derai tawa mengiringi ketiga sahabat itu. Saat ini, mereka sedang melihat lihat buku di sebuah toko buku. Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa ada dua pemuda yang mengawasi kegiatan mereka. " Oi.. Teme! Kau tahu gadis yang menjadi targetmu itu, sangat cantik." Ucap Naruto yang dibalas gumaman tak jelas dari pria Uchiha yang dipanggilnya. Saat ini, mereka sedang mengawasi gerak gerik Sakura bersama kedua sahabat mereka. Mereka mengawasi ketiga gadis itu dari belakang, berpura pura mencari buku di sekitar tempat para gadis itu berada. " Ah.. kau tidak seru, Teme! Kalau tahu gini aku tak mau menjadi partnermu. Huh.. menyebalkan sekali bersama manusia dingin sepertimu," sungut Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. " Hn.. kau bisa bertindak professional tidak, kau sendiri yang ingin menjadi partnerku. Padahal, akan lebih mudah jika aku sendirian dalam misi ini." Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. " Oh ayolah.. jangan terlalu serius Teme, bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Uhm.. haru.. ah.. Haruno Sakura. Aku yakin kalian akan jadi pasangan yang cocok.." Bletak, sebuah jitakan maut mengenai kepala berambut duren itu, " Kau kira kita sedang dalam acara mencari jodoh, huh? Bersikaplah dewasa Dobe, tak kusangka kau lebih idiot daripada yang kutahu! Lagipula, mana mungkin aku menyukai targetku sendiri, Baka!" sengit pemuda Uchiha itu. " Apa?! Kau.. aku berani bertaruh kau akan menikah dengan gadis itu! Atau jangan jangan.." balas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke reflek memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ocehan sahabat kuningnya itu. " Apa?! Kau mau bilang apa?" ucapnya penuh penekanan. " Jangan jangan kau belum bisa move on dari mantanmu itu, lalu kau stress, lalu kau mulai berganti orientasi, jangan jangan kau GAY!" oh.. great. Teriakan Naruto membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka, dan apa apaan itu? Gay? Yang benar saja dia normal, dan masalah mantannya itu.. " Ck.. cukup Dobe, hentikan bualanmu itu. Kembali ke pengintaian. Kau ingin kita kehilangan jejak mereka, lalu penyamaran kita terbongkar?" desis Sasuke agar tak ada yang curiga. " ck.. benarkan kau belum bisa melupakannya. Tapi sepertinya Teme, kau sangat tertari pada misi kita kali ini. Padahal misi kita hanya menjaga gadis itu beserta kalungnya, sangat mudah bagimu yang selalu mendapat misi besar besaran. Apa kau tertarik pada orangnya?" kiiit.. perempatan urat didahi Sasuke mulai terlihat. " kau ingin ku tembak dengan pistol milikku, huh?" sengit Sasuke membuat Naruto menciut seketika. " hehehe.. peace Teme! Peace, aku harus menjaga rubahku. Kalau aku mati, kau mau menjaganya? Tidak kan, yasudah sepertinya mereka akan pulang. Ayo Teme." Ucap Naruto dibalas dengusan oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

" Sakura, Hinata! Ayo aku sudah mendapatkan buku yang kucari." Seru Ino kepada Sakura dan Hinata. " uhm.. aku juga sudah mendapatkan buku milikku. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang sudah malam Ino, Sakura," ucap gadis bermata lavender itu. " Ayo , aku juga sudah mendapatkannya. Mereka bertiga pulang menggunakan mobil Ino, well rumah mereka memang berdekatan. Jadi, sudah biasa jika mereka selalu pulang bersama.

"Ah.. Sakura, kau darimana? Habis ke toko buku tanpa mengajakku, eh?" suara Gaara menyambut pendengaran Sakura saat dirinya memasuki kediamannya di mansion keluarganya. "ck.. memangnya aku anak kecil yang perlu diawasi kakakku? Aku sudah besar nii- san!" sungut Sakura pada kakaknya yang super menyebalkan ini. "huh, aku kan hanya khawatir imouto. Ck, kau ini.. perasaan dulu ada seorang gadis yang merengek pada kakaknya, karena pernyataan cintanya di tolak oleh laki laki yang disukainya." Sambil terkekeh, Gaara sudah menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan Sakura, yang bergeming di tempat. " NANI!? BAKA NII-SAN! KEMARI KAU!" dengan langkah seribu Sakura langsung menuju ke tempat kakaknya itu. Ck, adik kakak yang aneh.

Tak terasa pagi menjelang, setelah menghajar Gaara habis habisan (mengerikan) membuat tenaganya terkuras. Setelah mandi dan bersiap siap pergi kuliah, kini saatnya sarapan. Mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan sejak tadi. Saat turun tangga, mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok Gaara dengan luka lebam di sekitar pelipis matanya. 'huh.. rasakan itu!' dengusnya dalam hati. " heh baka imouto! Lihat, wajah tampanku jadi lecet karenamu, tau!" ucap Gaara narsis membuat Sakura ingin muntah di tempat. " ck, salahmu sendiri yang memancing emosiku. Oh ya, kemana ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat dapur kosong. Sambil mendelik Gaara menjawab, " mereka tadi baru saja berangkat ke airport, ayah ada urusan ke London." Ucap putra sulung keluarga Haruno itu sambil mengoleskan selai nanas di rotinya. Sakura juga sama, dia mengambil 2 helai roti yang akan di olesi selai strawberry. " Oh ya, imouto.." panggil Gaara. "hmm.. apha?" jawab Sakura dengan mulut penuh, membuat roti yang dikunyahnya muncrat kearah wajah Gaara, " Ck, kau ini jorok sekali! Telan dulu baru berbicara, Baka!" sungut Gaara yang dihadiahi deathglare dari adiknya itu. Setelah menegak susunya, dia menghela napas. Mencoba Sabar pada Gaara. " Apa?" Tanyanya. " Tidak.. tidak jadi." Bisiknya yang membuat Sakura sweatdrop seketika. " ugh.. nii –san, jika kau memanggil seseorang kau harus memberi penjelasan yang jelas. Ah.. sudah, aku berangkat dulu. Jaa ne!" Sakura meninggalkan ruangan menuju ke kampusnya menggunakan mobil pribadinya. Hari ini dia ingin membawa mobil kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Gaara melanjutkan perkataan yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan pada Sakura. " Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Saku?"

Sesampainya dikampus, Sakura langsung menuju ke kelasnya berada. Hari ini di kelas Anko- Sensei, mengadakan Test lanjutan. " hai Forehead!" sapa Ino seperti biasa. " Pagi Sakura-chan," sapa Hinata setelahnya. " hai minna!" balas Sakura, "eh kau tahu Jidat, hari ini akan ada dua murid baru. Dan kau tahu siapa murid baru itu?" Pekik Ino heboh, kambuh penyakit miss gosipnya itu. "siapa memangnya?" Sakura dan Hinata tampak antusias kali ini. " aku tak tahu," jawab Ino dibalas deathglare maut dari Sakura minus Hinata. " eh.. tapi yang kutahu mereka adalah laki laki, dan katanya mereka sangat tampan!" ucap Ino berbinar binar. " Heh, ingat Ino kau sudah punya Sai!" celetuk Sakura, " Bukan begitu, aku hanya mempromosikan mereka pada kalian yang masih jomblo ini, hahahahah." Gelegar Ino membuat beberapa orang sontak melihat kearah mereka. " Ino- chan, pelan pelan.." ingat Hinata dengan wajah merona, tentunya. " ah.. sudah, kita lihat nanti saja. Anko sensei datang." Ucap Sakura membuat penghuni kelas menempati singgasana masing masing. Anko- sensei memasuki kelas bersama dua orang pemuda tampan. Yang satu berambut biru dongker, dan yang satu berambut kuning pirang, sangat kontras. ' itu kan.. Kyaaa, itu pemuda yang kemarin!' teriak Inner Sakura menggila. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, dengan reflek Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Sasuke memberi senyum tipis kepadanya. " Oke pagi semua.. Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, mereka berasal dari Suna. Oh ya, silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian." Kata Anko- sensei mengenalkan. " Ohayou minna! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mohon bantuannya." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya, " Ohayou, aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sedangkan Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya begitu singkat, padat, dan jelas. " oke Uchiha- san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Haruno Sakura.. Sakura," panggil guru cantik itu. " hai'I!" ucap Sakura sambil mengacungkan tangan. " Terimakasih.." Sasuke langsung menuju tempat dimana Sakura berada. "Dan kau, Uzumaki- san. Silahkan duduk di sebelah Hinata!" Hinata dengan spontan mengacungkan tangannya. " Arigatou Sensei!" ucap Naruto, berjalan ke arah Hinata yang merona. " oke ayo kita mulai test nya!" suara Anko sensei dibalas anggukan oleh para murid.

' menarik, ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan' Ucap pemuda Uchiha disamping gadi musim semi itu sambil menyeringai tipis.

TBC

A/N : hosh! Aku publish chapter 2 sekaligus. misi apa yang sebenarnya diberikan kepada dua agen FBI kita ini? Kita tunggu di Chapter depan, aku minta review sebanyak banyaknya serta ini mau keep or delete aja. Kasih concritnya minna. Jujur tadinya aku mau jadiin Sasori kakak Sakura, tapi… yah begitulah.. heheheh ^^ jadi tunggu aja chap depan oke, aku janji bakal update secepatnya. Arigatou minna- san.

Gita, SSNHLOVER2001


	3. Chapter 3 : Introduce

My Mission Is Protect You.

Pair : Sasuke U x Sakura H, Naruto U X Hinata H, and other pair.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Disclaimer : NARUTO © belong Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, DLDR! EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, Gaje, cerita

Ngawur, boring. Mau gak dibaca juga gak papa. OOC.

A/N : oke sebelumnya, makasih buat para minna san yang sudah baca, atau silent reader yang membaca fanfic ini. Jujur awal nulis fanfic ini aku masih ragu dalam penulisan. Dan terimakasih atas concrit dan sarannya di review salah satu Author kemarin, aku gak nganggap reviewmu sebagai menggurui kok ^^. Makasih banget, sekarang aku gak ragu buat nulis. Dan aku minta terus kritik dan sarannya, supaya fanfic ini lebih enak dibaca para reader san sekalian. Oke banyak cingcong, cekidot aja oke.. this is chapter 3.. hohohohoho

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

Chapter 3 : Introduce.

Bel istirahat sudah menggema 15 menit yang lalu. Beberapa siswa sudah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin –tempat yang paling di cari saat ini – tapi tidak dengan siswa yang masih di dalam kelas, mereka terlalu malas untuk berdesakan berburu makanan, sepasang lagi ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat dikelas. Sakura, Ino, Sai, Hinata, serta dua anak baru yang kita ketahui Sasuke dan Naruto. Masih berdiam diri atau mendengarkan music, membaca buku, dan melamun.

" Naruto, Sasuke selamat datang di kelas ini! Yo sudah tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu, ne!" ucap Sai membuat suasana yang tadinya hening menjadi cair seketika. " kau mengenal mereka Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino mulai tertarik dengan dua anak baru ini.

" hehehehe, kami ini sahabat saat SMA, ya kan _teme_!" Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Ino. " oh.. baiklah. Sahabat pacarku, berarti sahabatku juga." Ucap Ino tersenyum manis. " ah.. ya kenalkan aku Ino, yang itu Sakura, dan yang ini Hinata. Mereka sahabatku." Ucap Ino memperkenalkan.

" hahaha, namaku Naruto, dan pemuda ini, Tem –Sasuke maksudku." Balas Naruto dibalas dengusan Sasuke. " kau, gadis yang ku tabrak kemarin kan?" kini Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura. " ah… iya, kau yang kemarin kan. Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Uchiha-san." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum khasnya.

" hn.. maaf atas yang kemarin, panggil saja Sasuke," padahal Sasuke tau siapa gadis ini sebenarnya. " oh.. jadi pangera –hummpp lhepaskhan muutku, Shakura." Sakura langsung membekap mulut Ino yang seperti ember itu dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi putihnya.

" yang mana Ino, kau melindur ya?" desis Sakura menyuruh Ino diam sambil melepas tangannya, sedang Sasuke hanya menyeringan tipis –sangat tipis.

" apa apaan kau Forehead! Tanganmu bau tau!" sungut Ino tak terima. " Ck, kau menyebalkan Ino!" Sakura sudah mengmbil ancang ancang untuk menjitakan kepala Barbie itu. "

sudahlah, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Hinata melerai keduanya, dua sahabatnya itu memang hobi berantem. " ah.. Hyuuga-san aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!" ucap Naruto pada Hinata yang kini merona hebat.

" p-panggil saja h-h-Hinata, Naruto-san. S-salam kenal juga." Ucap Hinata terbata bata, mukanya sudah memerah sempurna.

Melihat Hinata seperti itu, Ino dan Sakura tertawa geli. Tanpa siapapun sadari, bahwa Uchiha itu menatap Sakura yang sedang tertawa tanpa berkedip, ' manis..' ungkap pemuda itu.

" eh, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi makan berenam? Kalian mau ikut? Sakura dan Hinata sudah berjanji akan ikut." Mendengar penjelasan Ino, sudah dipastikan Sasuke dan Naruo akan ikut untuk mengawasi Sakura. " hmm.. aku ikut." Ucap Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. " baiklah kita tunggu di café depan sekolah, oke. Aku dan Sai mau membeli makanan dulu." Tinggal SasuSakuNaruHina,

" ah.. Hinata- chan, kau mau berangkat bersama denganku ke café nanti? Kau tau kan aku ini anak baru jadi, aku belum terlalu hafal jalan disini. Kau mau kan?" Sasuke mendengus melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Naruto memiliki sifat terpendam, yaitu playboy. Dia bisa berkencan dengan 3 atau 5 gadis dalam dua hari.

Fantastic bukan? Tidak heran banyak gadis yang disakitinya dalam sebulan, dia ini memiliki fans yang banyak. Dan sepertinya dia memiliki target baru, Hinata berhati hatilah.

" b-bbaiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke-san dan Sakura-chan?" jawab Hinata sambil memainkan tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

" kau akan pergi dengan Sakura-chan kan teme?" ah,ide yang bagus Naruto. Terima kasih, dengus Sasuke dalam hati. " kau mau pergi bersamaku?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

" Hn.. aku akan menjemputmu di parkiran sekolah." Pinta Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah. " baiklah," ucap Sakura tenang, padahal dalam hati innernya melompat tak karuan.

" ehem.." Sasuke berdehem, " Naruto bisa kita bicara berdua?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang menyuruh Naruto untuk keluar

" huft.. baiklah, kutunggu di gerbang sekolah nanti Hinata.." ucap Naruto yang telah diseret oleh Sasuke. " kau tak akan main main dengan misi ini kan, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka berada di dalam toilet,

" tenang saja Sasuke, lagian Hinata bisa membantu kita tentang informasi Haruno kan? Santai.." ucapnya sok kalem, membuat Sasuke menggeram pelan. " kau memanfaatkannya?" Tanya Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda blonde didepannya, bosan dengan permainan yang dibuat oleh pemuda itu.

" Mungkin. Kau tahu kan _Teme_, aku bukan tipe cowok yang memberikan hatiku pada seorang gadis. Tak akan, jadi mengertilah." Ucapnya mantap. " Apa maumu _dobe_.." balas Sasuke dengan dengusan.

" ah.. ya, kau tahu? Gaara adalah kakaknya Haruno. Dia juga berteman baik dengan Kakakmu , Teme. Sebuah kebetulan yang tak pernah diduga bukan.

Misi kita bahkan lebih lancar dari yang kita bayangkan. Hanya tinggal memantau pergerakan Akatsuki dan melindungi gadis beserta kalungnya itu. Simple." Ucap Naruto. " Hn, kurasa aku harus meminta informasi lebih dari Itachi-_nii_."

Uchiha Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke. Sulung Uchiha itu adalah anggota Akatsuki yang sebenarnya adalah mata mata FBI untuk anggota Akatsuki. Dalam misi kali ini Sasuke bekerja sama dengan kakaknya untuk menumpas kejahatan yang dibuat Akatsuki. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Itachi adalah mata mata, hanya keluarga da para agent FBI lainnya.

Itachi bisa menjadi sosok yang dingin jika berada dalam kelompok criminal itu. Bahkan tak jarang Sasuke dan Itachi sering bersandirawa memiliki dendam satu sama lain, pura pura saling membunuh dan mengobarkan api kebencian. Aslinya Itachi adalah orang yan supel dan ramah. Lebih hangat daripada adiknya. Pria berumur 29 tahun itu sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

_My Mission Is Protect You_

_._

Tak terasa bel pulang sudah menggema di seluruh ruangan maupun kelas di sekoah ini. Hinata dan Naruto sudah pergi 15 menit yang lalu, sedangkan Ino dan Sai sudah pergi 30 menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke sesuai tempat yang dijanjikan, parkiran sekolah.

" huft, lama banget sih." Dengus Sakura, Ayolah bukan dia manja atau bagaimana, dia sudah menunggu selama setengah jam tapi Sasuke tak datang juga.

Suara mobil membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah berhenti tepat di depannya. Selang beberapa detik, pintu mobil itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang dari tadi ditunggu oleh Sakura.

" ayo masuk.." ucap Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil disamping tempat duduk pengemudi. " Terimakasih, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. " Jadi, dimana Café itu?" Tanya singkat, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada jalanan.

" Hmm, tempatnya tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kau tau Konoharajuku? Disitu tempatnya," jawab Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam. " Hn, aku tahu. Sakura jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, kau membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi

," ujar Sasuke menyeringai membuat rona merah di pipi gadis musim semi itu. " ah, g-gomen." Balasnya agak salah tingkah karena kepergok memperhatikan pemuda raven disebelahnya ini. Sasuke membatin dalam hati ' ternyata lebih mudah dari yang kukira." Dan perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan dengan keheningan.

Tak sampai 15 menit, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Terlihat SaIno dan Naruhina di meja dekat jendela di café tersebut. " ah, itu mereka! Ayo Sasuke." Pekik Sakura setelah melepaskan seatbelt nya dan keluar dari mobil Ferrari itu, yang diikuti oleh Sasuke. " Hn.." gumam Sasuke yang diseret oleh Sakura.

Café Konoharajuku ini memang selalu diminati para kalangan anak muda yang sekedar hang out bersama teman atau kencan bersama pasangan. Suasananya yang tenang dengan dekorasi khas remaja zaman sekarang membuat penilaian plus pada café ini.

_My Mission Is Protect You_

Meja yang di tempati SaIno dan Naruhina berada diujung café, tempatnya agak memojok dan menghadap ke jendela yang menampilkan keramaian di luar, pilihan yang tepat. Lagu Crush milik David Archuleta menyambut pendengaran Sasuke dan Sakura ketika memasuki café ini. " Hai, Pig!" seru Sakura menghampiri meja itu bersama Sasuke dibelakangnya.

" Ne, Sasuke, Sakura! Kalian lama sekali." Ujar Ino kesal pada Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka berdua menghampiri mereka. " Gomen," " Hn," ucap Sakura serta gumam Sasuke bersamaan. " Sudahlah, Ino-chan," relai Hinata yang duduk disamping Naruto.

Sakura langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sai, dan Sasuke duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura juga disebelah Naruto.

" Pelayan!" seru Ino sambil mengangkat tangannya. Pelayanan café bernametag Ayame itupun menghampiri mereka. " ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Ayame ketika berada di meja mereka.

" Ne, yang lain sudah memesan makanan. Jadi, kalian akan memesan apa?" Tanya Ino, spontan Sakura mengambil daftar menu. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke

" Aku _strawberry shortcake_ dan teh saja." Pinta Sakura, " Hn, aku jus tomat dan _black muffin_ saja." Ayame langsung menulis pesanan Sakura dan Sasuke,

" baiklah. Satu _strawberry shortcake_, satu cangkir teh, dan satu cangkir jus tomat serta Black Muffin. Pesanan kalian akan saya antar bersamaan dengan pesanan sebelumnya, dalam 15 menit. Terimakasih." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan meja tersebut.

" Oh, iya. Kudengar akan ada camping akhir semester ini. Apa benar begitu?" Tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana. " Iya, camping tahun ini lebih menarik daripada tahun kemarin." Jawab Sai menjelaskan, " Menarik? Memangnya ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

" Iya. Tahun ini akan ada pesta yang dilaksanakan setelah camping selesai, acaranya juga seru. Kalian ikut?" Tanya Sai menjelaskan. Karena dia adalah panitia camping untuk tahun ini, yang dibalas anggukan dari Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata. " k-kami memang selalu ikut setiap tahun," ujar Hinata pelan.

" kalian akan ikut, Sasuke, Naruto?" kali ini tatapan Sai beralih pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Hn, aku ikut." Ujar Sasuke singkat. " aku juga, sepertinya akan seru, hehehehe," seru Naruto sedikit berteriak. Tanpa disengaja pandangan Ino bersiborok dengan kalung yang dipakai Sakura.

" Sakura, kalungmu bagus sekali. Baru beli ya?" Sontak semua mata melihat kearah leher Sakura yang terpasang kalung berbentuk bunga Sakura itu. " ah, ini ayahku yang memberikannya." Ujarnya sambil memegang kalung itu. Sasuke dan Naruto sekilas beradu pandang lalu tersenyum penuh misteri.

' tinggal mendekatinya. Perlahan, tapi pasti, Sasuke' ucap batin seseorang yang sedang menyeringai saat ini.

" Permisi, ini pesanan yang kalian pesan. _Dua mocca freeze_ serta dua _Banana split_ ( Saino), _orange juice_, _satu spaghetti carbonara_, satu _lemon tea_, dan _satu berry cake_ ( Naruhina), satu _strawberry shortcake_ dan teh, dan terakhir satu jus tomat serta _black muffin_ (SasuSaku). Selamat menikmati." Seru Ayame setelah menaruh semua pesanan di meja itu, lalu kembali melayani tamu yang baru datang.

" Kau memang maniak mie, Naruto!" ujar Sai geli melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. " heheheh, jika saja ada ramen disini mungkin aku akan memesannya," sahut Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya, Sasuke mendengus,

" Dasar maniak," gumamnya pelan masih bisa didengar Naruto, lalu dibalas oleh deatglare dari Naruto.

" Kau sendiri. Pangeran Tomat." Ujarnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, " kau!" Ujar Sasuke tak terima.

" Hei, sudahlah. Nikmati saja makanannya." Ujar Ino menyela, terdengar deheman Sasuke yang mulai menyantap pesanannya. Dan mereka mulai menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang.

Usai makan siang mereka yang didominasi oleh perdebatan tak penting dari Naruto dan Sasuke mereka memutuskan pulang. Para pemuda mengantarkan para gadis terlebih dahulu, mengingat mereka tidak membawa kendaraan.

Sai yang notabene kekasih Ino tentu saja mengantarnya, Naruto yang sudah membuat janji dengan Hinata untuk mengantarnya pulang, begitu juga dan Sasuke yang mengantar Sakura.

= TBC=

A/N: kyaaa, kenapa jadi panjang gini? Oke nnti aku publish lagi chap 4, mungkin multichapnya bakal sampe chap 12 atu 10 karena aku masih bingung, jadi review nya ya minna. Nanggung ya disini ya, yaudh \ baca aja fic aku yang thingking out oud sam friendship #kayaadayangmau-_-.

Oke mau bales review minna san dulu:

NH: nanti aku tambah lagi deh scene Naruhina nya, makasih ya udah baca #pelukciumsokakrab.

Hqhqhq: makasioh ya concritnya. Karena review \mu aku gak ragu lagi buat nulis, dan aku gak nganggap kamu menggurui kok, justru aku seneng karena dengan ini aku bisa lebih merhatiin penulisan yang aku buat.

Nike Lagi: makasih… baca lagi ya…^^

Chichak deth : makasih \m bakal aku lanjutin kok

Yanthi : bakal aku lanjutin kok Cuma mungkin bakal lama, karena aku publish di warnet. Tapi aku usahain seminggu sekali publish. Makasih ya, baca lagi oke #berharap/

Oke sekian dulu minna, sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya. Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4 : Fall in Love?

My Mission Is Protect you

Pair : Sasuke U x Sakura H, Naruto U x Hinata H

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Disclaimer : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : maaf karena baru bisa updet sekarang, soalnya flashdisk ku rusak dan aku terpaksa ngubek ngubek file dulu ditambah minggu lalu aku UTS. Gomen ne, dan makasih yang udah mau baca, dan aku minta saran lagi karna takut fic ini membosankan, tolong ya #Puppyeyes. Oh ya aku mau nanya, ini kependekan gak sih? jangan bosan baca ya... untuk chap selanjutnya aku bakal update kilat.

oke aku bales review dulu :

An Style : ini udah lanjut kok.. ^^ review lagi ya...

Chichak deth : suka gaak ya, ikuitin terus deh...Sip review lagi ya...

NikeLagi : di chap ini udah di jelaskan, baca and review lagi ya...

uchiha hana : sipp ini udah update... review ^^

hanazono yuri : ini nih chap baru... review #plakk

oke makasih semua yang udah review... RnR again? please?

And here we go

Chapter 4 : Fall in Love?

Naruto dan Hinata kini berdiri didepan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Suasana canggung meliputi keduannya sampai suara halus Hinata membuyarkannya,

" Uh..uhm.. an-ano terima kasih untuk hari ini Naruto-_kun_, b-b-boleh aku memanggilmu b-begitu?" ucapnya terbata bata dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

" tentu saja. Kita ini kan teman, yah walau baru sehari. Tidak usah bersikap formal padaku." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

" b-baiklah, kau ingin mampir dulu?" tawar Hinata halus, yang dijawab gelengan oleh Naruto.

" tidak, sudah malam. Masuklah, aku pamit pulang dulu, sampai jumpa di kampus besok." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat rona merah dipipi Hinata makin bertambah. Kemudian, Naruto masuk kedalam mobilnya, sedetik kemudian mobil berwarna orange itu melaju keluar komplek mansion itu, meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah memegang dadanya.

Deg, deg, deg, deg.

" _nee-chan_? Itu tadi siapa? Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah?" suara halus itu membuat Hinata tersentak. Suara itu adalah suara adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi. Hinata tersentak karena kaget.

" Hanabi-_chan_ kau mengagetkanku. I-ttu tadi t-temanku, apa yang kau lakukan malam malam disini? Masuk sana!" ujar Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" hooo, jangan membohongiku _nee-chan_. Itu tadi pacarmu kan? Hayoo ngaku," Hanabi tersenyum jahil.

Blusssh.

" b-bbukan ka-kami hhanya berteman. Sudah ah, _nee-chan_ mau masuk dulu," sedetik kemudian Hinata sudah pergi kekamarnya.

" teman? Yang benar saja, itu pasti pacarnya nee-chan." Hanabi terkikik geli melihat tingkah _nee-chan_nya itu. " hah, enaknya kalau sudah dewasa," ujarnya lalu masuk kedalam rumah megah itu.

* * *

" ah, Sasuke-kun. Bolehkan?" Tanya Sakura. Mereka kini sedang dalam mobil Sasuke menuju rumah Sakura.

" Hn?" heran Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura, mencoba focus pada jalanan. " _etto_, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan suffix –_kun_?" terang Sakura dengan pipi bersemu.

" Aaa. Boleh saja, terserahmu." Balas Sasuke singkat. " Terimakasih Sasuke-_kun_." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda disebelahnya.

Hening sejenak sampai Sasuke bertanya, " Hn, yang mana rumahmu?" Sakura menunjuk salah satu rumah yang cukup megah namun terlihat sederhana.

" Yang itu, yang pagar coklat." Sasuke mengangguk (walau sebenarnya sudah tahu rumah targetnya ini), lalu menepikan mobil nya didepan gerbang mansion Haruno itu.

" Terimakasih Sasuke-kun. Ini sudah terlalu malam, tidak apa apa? Aku merasa tidak enak padamu," ujar Sakura.

" tidak apa apa. Rumahku dekat komplek ini, jadi tak usah khawatir. Masuklah," Jelas Sasuke.

" Ah, Sakura. Besok setelah kuliah selesai, kau bisa pergi denganku?." Sambung Sasuke sebelum Sakura turun dari mobilnya.

" Uhm, baiklah. Sampai jumpa dikampus besok." Sakura lalu turun dari mobil Sasuke, sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

" Hn, apa aku pulang saja. Kurasa tidak ada yang tak beres," gumam Sasuke sambil menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya. Mobil sport itu kemudian melaju keluar komplek mansion Haruno.

* * *

" Tadaima!" seru Sakura sambil melepas sepatunya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Tampak Gaara yang sedang menonton TV sambil memakan cemilan. Sakura melhat sekeliling, kemudian menggeram melihat tingkah kakaknya.

Lihat rumah ini hampir seperti kapal pecah, cemilan dan kulit jeruk berserakan, jaket yang tergeletak begitu saja, remah remah biscuit, " Onii-chan!"

" Ah, Sakura. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Gaara tanpa memperdulikan tatapan maut yang Sakura berikan padanya. " Nii-san! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat. Bereskan semua ini!" perintah Sakura sambil melotot pada Gaara.

" Bihar Sajha, nhanthi adha mhaid yhang memhersihkhannya, ( biar saja. Nanti ada maid yang membersihkannya)" ucap Gaara dengan mulut penuh.

" dasar jorok! Telan dulu makananmu. Terserahlah, tapi kau harus bereskan semua ini. Dan kemana tou-san dan kaa-san?" cerocos Sakura tak henti-henti.

" Oh, mereka sedang pergi ke luar kota menghadiri rapat perusahaan." Jawab Gaara sambil menelan makanannya.

" Oh, iya. Kau tadi pulang dengan siapa? Sepertinya ada suara mobil tadi. Pacarmu ya?" Sambungnya, Sakura nampak berpikir, _' kalau kujawab bersama laki laki… Maka, tamatlah riwayatku!'_ inner Sakura mulai panic.

" T-tidak kok, ak-ku pergi bersama Hinata dan Ino tadi. Ya, aku pergi bersama mereka." Ucap Sakura beralibi, Gaara mulai menatap curiga padanya, _' Gawat..'_

" Ck, Sudahlah.. aku mau menikmati acaraku dulu. Sana.. hush.. hush.." ujar Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya berlagak mengusir, Sakura sweatdrop sambil menghela napas lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Bruukk

" Huh, lelahnya.." sesampainya di kamar bernuansa pink miliknya, Sakura lagsung merebahkan badannya sambil melihat ke arah langit langit kamarnya.

Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian kejadian beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tepatnya, pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Blush..

" Duh, kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi…" pipinya merona saat mengingat pemuda yang baru dikenalnya dua hari ini mengajaknya pergi saat di gerbang rumahnya tadi. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok sampai jatuh terlelap.

* * *

" Tadaima.." ucap Sasuke begitu memasuki Apartemen nan megah miliknya dan Itachi,

" Yo, Otouto. Okaeri.." Ucap pemuda yang lebih tua dari Sasuke, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke memperhatikan anikinya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan, tidak biasanya Itachi pulang ke apartemen mereka. Sekalipun pulang hanya sebulan sekali, itupun kalau sempat mengingat kakaknya ini anggota akatsuki sekaligus mata mata dalam kelompok itu.

" Ck, ada apa sih? Kau rindu sekali ya padaku?" Ujar Itachi sadar aan tatapan yang diberikan adiknya itu. Sasuke mendengus,

" Hanya heran. Biasanya kau berkumpul dengan kelompokmu itu." Jelasnya singkat membuat Itachi menggeleng melihat tingkah adiknya_, _

' _Sasuke sifatnya memang seperti Tou-san. Aku merasa seperti Kaa-san yang sedang berhadapan dengan Tou-san, mengerikan.' _Itachi merinding membayangkannya, lalu menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

" Entahlah akhir akhir ini, mereka tidak melakukan gerak gerik yang aneh. Duduklah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, " Sasuke mengangguk mendengar penuturan sang Kakak lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Berhadapan dengan Itachi.

" kau dapat misi baru, eh?" Tanya Itachi, Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengambil tomat segar yang ada diatas meja.

" Hn, kenapa?" jawab Sasuke mulai menikmati tomatnya.

" Misi seperti apa? Apa berkaitan dengan Akatsuki?" Tanya Itachi oenasaran,

" Hn, ini tentang Akatsuki. Kau tau Haruno Gaara?" terang Sasuke tanpa basa basi,

" Aa, aku tau. Kami kan bersahabat sejak SMP.. TUNGGU DULU! Ini berkaitan dengan Gaara? Bisa kau jelaskan?" Tanya Itachi sambil menggebrak meja dengan tidak sabar.

" Ck, bisa tidak usah berteriak, Baka aniki?" Sasuke mendelik tajam pada kakaknya itu, " lebih tepatnya misiku adalah adiknya, tapi targetku tetap Akatsuki," sambung Sasuke menjelaskan.

" Memang ada apa apa dengan adiknya sampai berkaitan dengan Akatsuki? Lalu apa maksudmu?" cerocos Itachi makin penasaran dengan misinya kali ini.

" Sebenarnya Ayah merekalah yang menyewaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Tuan Haruno itu bisa menyewa agent FBI sepertiku, kau tahu kan menyewa FBI bukanlah perkara yang mudah…" Itachi mengangguk mendengar penjelasan adiknya, lalu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" Tugasku hanya melindungi adiknya –lebih tepatnya kalung yang dipakai gadis itu. Karena, sesuai informasi yang diberikan padaku, kalung itu berisi file rahasia Negara yang bisa membuat akatsuki mengaktifkan senjata mereka, terutama data yang dibuat Tuan Haruno, katanya salah satu data itu berisi tentang akses mengaktifkannya.."

" Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik dengan misi ini? Misi Ini kunci kita untuk menangkap Akatsuki, dan ada rahasia pembunuhan ayah dan ibu di dalam chip kalung itu. Artinya, ini jembatan untuk menjatuhkan Akatsuki serta membersihkan nama ayah dan ibu. _And, game over."_ Jelas Sasuke membuat Itachi tercengang.

" kau mendapatkan misi yang begitu menguntungkan! Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Gadis? KAU AKAN MENGAWAL SEORANG GADIS?" Teriak Itachi sambil menunjuk nunjuk Sasuke yang masih menikmati tomatnya, bosan menghadapi anikinya ini.

" Aku yang sudah 10 tahun menjadi agent rahasia dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran palsu saja tidak pernah mendapatkan misi seperti itu! OH Kami- sama.. Semoga dengan ini adikku akan kembali normal!" sambung Itachi membuat Sasuke hampir –hampir sekali lagi mengingat itu adalah kakaknya –akan melempar tomat yang dipegangnya saat ini.

" APA MAKSUDMU, HAH? Tentu saja aku normal! Kau saja yang tidak normal karena selalu berdekatan dengan Sasori!" Ujar Sasuke merasa tak terima, " KAU!"

" Hah, sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu," balas Sasuke sambil memakan kembali tomatnya, " huuh, baiklah! Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk misimu kali ini?" Kini Itachi mulai serius kembali,

" Hn, nii-san. Semua anggota Akatsuki tidak tahukan kalau kau seorang agent rahasia yang memata matai mereka?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya menyerengitkan alisnya,

" tentu saja, baka. Kalau mereka tahu, mungkin kau tidak akan melihatku sekarang.." terang Itachi yang heran dengan pertanyaan bodoh adiknya itu.

" Aku hanya memastikan. Baiklah, berikan aku informasi tentang senjata apa yang mereka buat. Lalu, informasi tentang keluarga Haruno mengingat kau dekat dengan Gaara. Itu saja sudah cukup." Jelas Sasuke singkat sambil berkutat dengan tomatnya.

" Hmm, itu mudah untukku. Oh iya, kuperhatikan dari tadi kau hanya memakan tomatmu saja. Padahal aku sudah membuat makanan," Heran Itachi melihat Sasuke begitu menikmati buah setengah sayuran itu.

" Aku tadi sudah makan, dengan gadis itu bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya," Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menyadari tatapan jahil dari Itachi,

" Hoo, kau kencan dengannya ya? Akhirnya.." Itachi menyeringai jahil melihat adiknya itu sedangkan Sasuke mendengus.

" Ck, sudahlah. Aku mau mandi." Ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju ke kamarnya disebelah kamar Itachi, Meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum aneh padanya.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, dirinya langsung memasuki kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan penat dibawah guyuran air.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke keluar dengan handuk yang melingkari setengah tubuhnya dan handuk kecil yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Setelah memakai bajunya tiba tiba dering handphone miliknya berbunyi, Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya.

" Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke to the point pada orang yang berada di seberang sana.

' _Kau melakukan tugasmu seperti yang ku mintakan, Uchiha?'_

" Hn, kau tahu aku selalu professional dalam melaksanakan misi. Apalagi misi yang menarik seperti ini."

' _Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Bagaimana dengan kalungnya apa masih aman. Aku akan berada di Amerika selama beberapa hari, tolong jaga dia. Ah, dan juga putera sulungku akan membantumu. Kau bisa meminta bantuan padanya,' _

" Hn, baiklah. Ada yang mau kukerjakan lagi Tuan Haruno. Selamat malam." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Kemudian mengambil kamera _SLR_ miliknya lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

" Haruno Sakura.." gumamnya sambil melihat foto Sakura yang diambilnya secara diam diam, " Apa yang ada dalam kalungmu itu? Dan kenapa bisa kau yang memilikinya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai, _' Apapun itu, yang terpenting semuanya akan berakhir.'_

* * *

Sakura POV.

Kini aku berjalan memasuki kampusku seperti biasa. Hari ini entah mengapa aku merasa lebih bersemangat.

Mungkin karena aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke –kun setelah mata kuliah berakhir siang ini. Hah, memikirkannya membuatku tersenyum. Jujur barukali ini aku dekat seorang lelaki. Dan apa aku menyukainya? Entahlah menurutku ini terlalu cepat, jadi aku ingin menjalaninya dulu.

Aku sendiri bingung kemana dia akan mengajakku pergi, kulihat koridor kampus kini mulai sepi. Tentu saja karena bel mata pelajaran sudah berbunyi daritadi, namun aku tetap santai karena tahu Kakashi-sensei akan datang terlambat.

Mata kuliah siang ini adalah sastra yang dipegang oleh Kakakshi-sensei. Disambung dengan sejarah oleh Guy-sensei. Tak terasa kini kakiku sudah berada di depan pintu kelas. Saat kubuka pintunya, seperti biasa aku sudah melihat ada Ino disebelah Sai, lalu Hinata disebelah Naruto, dan Sasuke-kun di kursi sebelahku.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku sambil melirik kearah Sasuke-kun yang sedang membaca buku. Suasana kelas memang selalu ribut

" Ohayou, minna.." Sapaku seperti biasa pada teman temanku, setelah duduk di singgasanaku.

" Ohayou, Forehead!.." " Ohayou Sakura-chan," Balas Ino dan Hinata berbarengan. " Hei, tumben wajahmu berseri seri. Ada sesuatu ya kemarin." Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Tidak," ucapku mencoba datar, memang tidak ada kan?

" Ck, pipimu memerah tuh, tidak usah bohong aku tau pasti ada sesuatu.." Ino berbisik bisik padaku dengan sok tahunya.

" Sudah ah, sana. Hush.." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturanku, " Dasar Tsundere," ucap Ino pelan sambil kembali ke bangkunya. Ingin sekali aku menjitak kepala Barbie itu.

Menghela napas bosan, sambil menunggu Kakashi-sensei datang aku mulai sibuk memainkan smartphoneku, sekedar mengecek.

" Aa, Sakura." Panggilan Sasuke-kun membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. " iya kenapa?" aku melihatnya menutup buku miliknya yang tebal itu.

" setelah ini, tunggu aku di parkiran sore nanti." Terangnya dibalas anggukan olehku. " Baiklah, memangnya kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Hn, kau akan tahu nanti." Jawabnya singkat, ' Dingin tapi keren, hehehehe..' innerku mulai berteriak tidak jelas,

aku masih memperhatikannya sampai suaranya menginterupsi kegiatanku.

" Hn, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu," ujarnya sambil menyeringai membuat rona kemerahan muncul di pipiku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada Smartphoneku,

" T-tidak.." dustaku, dia hanya menyeringai sambil tetap membaca bukunya. Rona merah di pipiku makin bertambah, lalu aku kembali memainkan Smartphone putih yang berada di genggamanku, untuk menghalau rasa gugup.

" Yo, semuanya.." Sapa Kakashi-sensei yang sudah datang, " seperti biasa, maaf aku datang terlambat karena tersesat dalam jalan bernama kehidupan…" seluruh Mahasiswa yang ada disini sweatdrop melihat alasan konyol itu. Ck, apa tidak ada alasan lain?

" baiklah, buka Bab akhir semester ini…" terang Kakashi-sensei dan pelajaran hari itu dimulai.

Normal POV,

Jam mata kuliah akhirnya berakhir. Sesuai janji dengan Sasuke tadi, Sakura berjalan menuju parkiran yang terletak di dekat taman kampus itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan Sakura mendapati mobil Sasuke yang terletak tak terlalu jauh darinya.

Tok Tok..

Sakura mengetuk kaca mobil Sasuke, seolah meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil merah itu. Kemudian kaca pintu mobil terbuka, menampilkan wajah stoic Sasuke.

" Hn, masuklah." Ucapnya singkat kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya, sedangkan Sakura kini telah duduk disampingnya. " Hn, kau sudah siap. Pakai sabuk pengamanmu," Tanya Sasuke sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar area parkir kampus,

" Sebenarnya, kita akan kemana?" heran Sakura setelah memasang sabuknya, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih focus pada jalanan, " Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat yang ku yakini belum pernah kau datangi." Jelas Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik pada Sakura yang masih memperhatikannya,

" Hm, tidak terlalu jauhkan?" Tanya Sakura lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela mobil, mengamati jalanan.

" Hn, kurasa tidak. Hanya 30 menit dari sini. Kenapa?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. " Aa, tidak. Aku hanya takut kakakku cemas," jawab gadis gulali itu,

" kau punya Kakak?" Tanya Sasuke pura pura.

" ya, aku punya. Dia punya sifat yang sama denganmu, dingin. Mungkin kau lebih dingin, tapi dia akan sangat menyebalkan jika berhadapan denganku.." jelas Sakura sambil membayangkan Gaara.

" Hn, mengerikan eh?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. " Iya sangat, darimana kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Kau juga punya kakak?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

" ya, aku punya. Dan kurasa dia lebih menyebalkan dari kakakmu," Sasuke mendengus membayangkan Itachi yang akan teriak tidak jelas jika dia telat makan. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke membuat Sakura terkekeh geli,

" Kurasa semua kakak akan seperti itu, ne?" kekeh Sakura yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sasuke, iris emeraldnya tak sengaja melihat camera SLR yang tergeletak di dashboar mobil ini,

" Wow, kau sering menggunakan SLR?" ucap Sakura sambil hendak mengambil kamera itu, namun tangannya keburu ditangkap oleh sang empu kamera.

" jangan sentuh!" ucap pemuda Uchiha itu, Sakura memandangnya heran,

" Maksudku, ada sesuatu yang memalukan di dalamnya, dan kau tak perlu melihatnya. Kau tahu rahasia laki laki.." ujar Sasuke mencoba memberikan alasan yang bagus supaya Sakura tidak curiga, karena didalam kamera itu ada foto foto gadis yang menjadi targetnya ini.

" Oh, baiklah.. Maaf aku lancang," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum,

" Hn, tak apa," Dan untuk selanjutnya keheningan melanda kedua insan ini, Sasuke diam diam menghela napas, ' Hah, syukurlah. Nyaris..'

TBC


End file.
